Hera
This deity is a morally good Devil who inhabits The Imaginary Planes. Background The mortals of Malaborn have taken to calling this deity many different titles. The Devil of dreams, Queen of nightmares, mother of sleeping screams, creator, moistener of blankets, dream feeder, etc. This Devil is responsible for ensuring that both dreams and nightmares take place within her plane of existence. She also feeds off the energy that's created when a being within Malaborn enters her plane while asleep. This Includes other deities too. It's a known fact that more of this energy is created when someone has a nightmare. Hera was the She-Devil who created The Imaginary Planes as well as The Gauntlet of Magic. She also had a hand in creating the setians. Personality and Traits This Devil can be related to a spider for good reason. She sneaks into your mind to spin dreams that could be good or bad depending on how hungry she is. Many wonder why she doesn't plague every being in Malaborn with nightmares, but it's simple really. Causing pain isn't something Hera likes to do. She'd rather be worshiped by mortals than get fat off of the energy they produce. Those who worship this deity know that she doesn't dote on her people. She acts more like a priestess than anything else. One who will listen to the fears and joys of her people, an ear for those who have no one else who cares. Plane of Existence The Imaginary Planes are a place of dreams and nightmares. All mortals, immortals, and deities visit this place when they sleep. Whether you can remember what you saw the next morning is irrelevant. Appearance in Malaborn Mortals like to depict this Devil as a being who is half spider and half woman. She usually has four eyes and wields a trident. In her own plane of existence she's been known to take two forms. The first is that of a ghostly woman who looks nothing like any of the mortal races. She has pale purple eyes that seem to look directly into the soul of whoever is looking towards her. This form also wears ragged clothing of silk and wields a zetherian ax with a glowing purple blade. Her second form is that of a gray spider swarm. Each one capable of entering a being's mind. These gray spiders spawn from her melting body as she senses someone having a dream. Talismans The Staff of Dreams: This staff is said to allow its wielder to either have or give someone else extremely pleasant dreams. No nightmares may enter their mind while the targeted person slumbers, not even if Hera wishes to have a feast. It has the appearance of an old branch that's been somehow fused with white iron. It also has a glowing rainbow sphere hovering above it. The Staff of Nightmares: This staff allows its wielder to either have or give someone else extremely frightening nightmares. Visions that one would wake up both screaming and crying from. Not even Hera herself would stop this from happening, even if she took pity on them. It has the appearance of an obsidian-stone staff with an orb of darkness hovering above it. Gift It is said that those who worship Hera are given the gift of lucid dreaming. This allows the user to take control of their dreams and nightmares. Category:Malaborn Good Deities Category:Malaborn Devils